1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the fields of sunglasses and visors.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,281 (Garret) shows a sun visor with attached sunglasses which are rotatable incrementally between up, down, and intermediate positions under the visor. The sunglasses are attached below the visor in the same orientation, not diametrically opposed as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D320,609 (Cross et al) show a sun visor which can be attached to sunglasses by sliding an elastic tube on each side of the visor over the temples of the glasses. This device is not shown in use, but it cannot be used in the diametrically opposed configuration of the present invention. It is shown as a single sheet of material that is simply sewn to create the flexible tubes. The tubes must be elastic to slip over and grip the temples of the frame, thus the visor must also be elastic. The visor is clearly not designed for the tension required to serve both as a head-encircling retention strap and a visor. It would buckle under this stress, becoming useless as a visor. Therefore, it must be assembled above the lenses of the glasses, where the glass frames provide rigidity.
There are other prior patents showing of combinations of sunglasses and visors, but there is no suggestion in them for combining these elements in the diametrically opposed configuration of the present invention.